


Haven

by orphan_account



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Angst, Early Character Death, Flashback, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After following a distress signal from a species thought to be long dead, the band finds themselves at a shelter for those who have been forgotten, lost to time. It seems perfect, but Doctor Sung can't help but feel that there's something sinister about this Haven...





	1. Alone

As long as he’d been on Earth, Sung had been alone.

Well, no. That’s not true. Not entirely. He had his bandmates, his best friends.

And his brother. Who had no memories of his past.

His entire race, other than himself and his brother Havve, was gone. And Havve didn’t even know what he was. Who he was.

Sung was alone.

His family, his mothers, all died when he was younger. Killed by boredom, a deadly sickness that destroys you from the inside out. And he had to watch it happen. He had to watch his mothers slowly die, and he was hopeless to stop it. 

It all started when Havve disappeared. They instantly assumed the worst, that boredom had struck the young boy during the night. His mothers were distraught. They blamed themselves, they blamed Sung. Did they not do enough to help? Did Sung do something to hurt poor Havve? Little did they know, he was taken away during the night while he was out picking flowers. 

It hurt Mom the most. Sweet, sweet Mom, the caring mother that taught the boys how to cook and appreciate the art of storytelling. She was always Havve’s favorite, and now that her little boy was gone, she didn’t know what to do with herself.

She fell into a deep depression. One of the earliest symptoms of boredom. The other moms just assumed she was mourning. But in reality, she was dying. Just like how she thought her little boy did.

From there, it spread to the other moms. Not as strong as it hit Mom, but it was still there.

And it would cause their downfall, oh so slowly.

One of the side effects of boredom was the one thing that ended it all.

Mother and Maman fell out of love.

They seemed to become uninterested in the things Mom did, which only caused her more pain. Of course, Maman and Mother didn’t notice. The boredom struck their hearts, they never really seemed to care about the pain Mom was going through.

She died a few days later, disappeared during the night. Just as Havve did.

She died thinking Maman and Mother no longer loved her.

That seemed to snap Maman out of it. She became angry, and more aggressive than usual. She got into more fights. Her life was threatened more often. In the end, she was killed in battle, taking out her anger on her enemies. Anger at herself, anger at Mom for dying, anger at Havve for disappearing.  
She died in pain, away from home. Mother had no idea what had happened until she got that dreadful knock at the door, and saw the sorrowful face of a fellow soldier that told her the news. She never even got to see her again. Her body was unrecognizable, stabbed and then destroyed by her own core that burned her up from the inside. 

That left poor little Sung and Mother all alone.

They mourned together for months, Mom and Maman always in their thoughts. After a while, things seemed to be getting better. Every passing day Mother’s mood lifted. Her beautiful white wings were no longer losing feathers, her eye shone brighter and she had a more confident aura around her. For the first time since Mom died, Sung felt hope.  
That changed quickly the day Mother came home in a panic, her eye full of tears and her bags in her hands, gathering her favorite belongings in a hurry. She told Sung they had to leave, they needed to find a new home immediately. This scared the young boy, he’d never seen his Mother like this. But he obeyed, and soon they were off, Sung on Mother’s shoulders as she flew away from the planet Sung had called home his entire life.

Little did he know, a plague of boredom had hit his home, a plague that would bring the downfall of his kind.

For the longest time, Mother and Sung had drifted alone in space, searching for anywhere, anything they could call their new home. Sung was scared, but Mother kept pushing him on, never losing that determined look in her eye.

In the end, she had stopped on a small moon with an old, abandoned ship.

She sung a lullaby to her son, something she hadn’t done since Mom died.

She died during the night, holding Sung in her arms.

And ever since then, Doctor Sung had been alone.


	2. Signal

Phobos woke to the sound of an alarm. Blinking sleepily, he sat up and looked at himself through the mirror across from his bed. His hair was a mess as always, he never bothered to keep it tidy. Not anymore. Getting up, he grabbed a hairbrush and ran it through his hair a few times before shrugging and heading downstairs, where the alarm was still blaring.

Sung was staring into a machine, the source of the noise. Phobos had set it up when they first arrived on Earth. It was a receiver, tuned to signals put out by his kind. Sung had modified it to search for signals from his kind as well. Normally he’d be excited, but there had already been so many false alarms. There wasn’t really a point in keeping it.

But Sung always believed in it. He was determined to discover if there was someone else out there. This time he wasn’t his usual chipper self, however. His eye was narrowed, focused intently on the device. His ear twitched as Phobos entered the room and he turned his head to look at the Lord. His face was dark with worry, his lips curved into a slight frown.

Phobos yawned and crouched down next to him, folding his long ears in on themselves to muffle the blaring sound.  
_Why are you still so obsessed with this machine?_ He signed out quickly. _It’s always false alarms. There’s nobody out there._

But Sung stared at him darkly, his eye filled with concern.

“No, Phobos. I… I think this one’s real. It’s… A distress signal. Someone’s in danger out there.”

Phobos’ eyes widened and he nudged Sung out of the way. It was his turn to stare into it, tapping the dirty cracked screen to discover where the signal was coming from.  
“Is it Saphsyte in origin?” Sung asked.  
Saphsyte. That was a word he hadn’t heard in... Forever.  
Saphsyte.  
His own kind, his planet, his language.  
The word was almost foreign to him.  
It hurt.  
The question took Phobos so off guard that he completely forgot to check who the signal was from. He tapped the screen a few more times, his hearts racing. Could it be true? Could there really be someone out there? Was he not alone?

He stared as the machine searched for the origin of the signal, his eyes widening as the results began to pop up. 

He tried to mask his disappointment as he discovered the source was not of his kind.

But... The discovery was still a huge shock,

He turned the screen towards Sung, his face solemn and 

“It’s… From a Star Keeper…?” Sung gasped, his voice shaking with excitement. “Phobos! It’s from a Star Keeper! I’m not the only one!”

Phobos gave a soft smile at the Doctor’s enthusiasm, despite feeling sad that it wasn’t a Saphsyte calling for his help. He felt guilty for being so disappointed. What was he expecting?

 _Where is it coming from…?_ Phobos signed, tilting his head to the side. This discovery was a huge deal for the two aliens, but especially to Sung.

Sung paused to tap at the screen frantically, his hands trembling. “It’s…” His voice trailed off and he leaned in closer with a frown.

_What’s wrong?_

“It’s coming from… An asteroid,” he mumbled, his pointed ears twitching anxiously. “Many lightyears away from Earth, approximately near the HH-660 nebula. But…”

Phobos tapped the desk gently in annoyance, waiting for Sung to get on with it. 

_But?_

“It’s stagnant. As in, frozen in place.” His pupil narrowed and he leaned closer, his nose nearly pressing against the glass screen. “This is very odd, Phobos. Incredibly troubling. I’ve never seen anything that could hold an asteroid suspended in space.” He turned to look up at the Saphsyte, his face worried. “We should go see what’s going on. Go get the Commander and Havve. We’re going to space.”

 _Are you insane?_ Signed Phobos, his eyes widening. His hands moved quickly, fumbling over his words. _We’re not just gonna go follow a signal that might or might not even be real!_

“We have to!” Sung’s voice was rising in volume, a noticeable angry glint in his eye. “Even you have to agree that this is important! We just got a distress signal from a thought to be extinct race from a frozen object floating in space! We need to do this!”

 

_No. Even if it’s real, it could be too dangerous._

“It’s a Star Keeper! I need this! Do it for me, Phobos!” Sung shouted, losing control of his anger for a moment before flinching back and covering his mouth. “Oh no, I’m so sorry for yelling.”

Phobos glared at Sung, his eyes narrow and cold. 

_Fine._

And with that, Lord Phobos stood, leaving to prepare his bandmates.


End file.
